


three years kiss

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: A little surprise Charity plans for Vanessa to celebrate the third anniversary of their kiss.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 17





	three years kiss

Charity could not believe today was 12 October. It had been three years since she had first kissed Vanessa. When they first kissed, she was just someone who was rude to her and drunk, and she just kissed her. The two of them had sparks going on that day. Charity was still closed off to love at that moment and did not think that that kiss would change her life. Vanessa soon became the person that she wanted to spend her life with. Charity never felt that she would get that. She had a surprise for Vanessa for today to mark their third anniversary.   
Charity had Sarah and Noah watching Moses and Johnny. That gave them the house to themselves. Vanessa had finished her last round of chemo last week and was not feeling the best, but she was looking better. It was also mid-October so quite cold in Yorkshire. That is why the picnic she has planned for them was going to take place indoor. It would allow them to celebrate but would not be too strenuous on Vanessa.   
Three years ago, Charity was called selfish and was said to not care about anyone but herself. Even Vanessa was saying it as she was mad at her for what she did to her dad and Megan. While Charity is still Selfish as a defence mechanism, some people have broken down her walls, and she allows herself to be utterly selfless for. Vanessa is the main person. She has permitted Charity to love all the parts of herself that she used to hate because Vanessa loved all of her. What they had was the real deal. Such a special relationship and Charity is thankful every day that she has Vanessa in her life.   
Charity was finishing organising the picnic as she was musing over their three-year relationship. She could not wait to call Vanessa, her wife someday. Hopefully, Vanessa will be downstairs so that they can get started.   
Vanessa walked downstairs half an hour later. She was dressed in her robe and pyjamas. Charity went and hugged her. The hug showed everything that Charity was feeling at that moment.   
“What’s this?” Vanessa asked.   
“This is a picnic for three years since I kissed you. A kiss that at the time, I did not know would change my life. I kissed you, and it changed everything. You were so mad at me and were still not open to the fact that you liked women, and I didn’t think I could love anyone as I love you. I never thought anyone would love me. And we will get through this together. We have all these beautiful children, I’m adopting Johnny, and all of that is thanks to you being in my life. I wanted us to celebrate with this here.”  
Charity poured two glasses of sparkling water and gave one of the drinks to Vanessa.   
“Cheers. To many more years together.”  
“I love you Charity. I could not have done this without you.” Vanessa leaned over and kissed charity. The two then drank from their glasses.   
Charity showed Vanessa what she prepared for them to eat. Vanessa was quite impressed, and the two of them enjoyed the quiet afternoon, it just being the two of them. Hopefully, they will have many more years like this.


End file.
